tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Irvin Finian
Irvin Finian is a Sinlarine shaman from the Finian Clan and an excellent harpist. He, like his siblings, acts as a mercenary and is currently employed by Katsutoshi Kobayashi to pay back a blood oath which the clan owes him. Biography Early Years Irvin was born to the Finian Clan which consists of Sinlarine shamans. Being the eldest of four siblings, he often had to take care of the family while their parents were away. He was responsible enough but also knew when to have fun. His love for sweets and other things eventually gave his body its rotund shape, but he didn't mind; he believed it fit his personality well. He became a kind of dandy in his family, always making sure he was groomed and looked fine whenever he left on journeys, and he became a rather good socialite as a result, learning many things which he'd put to good use later in his life. He learned about his clan's blood oath to the kitsune Katsutoshi Kobayashi and that their mission was to help him locate and rescue his imprisoned mate Haruko Mizushima. He also found out that Katsutoshi was in fact Izanagi-no-Mikoto, the male high cleric of Laverna whereas Haruko was the female high cleric. Armed with this information and understanding how restoring the clergy and the starcrossed lovers might help bring balance to the world, he kept calling Katsutoshi Izanagi whenever they talked unlike the rest of his siblings. He aided the Dwarven Triad and Katsutoshi over the years and even infiltrated the Order of the Black Rose at their behest, gaining the alias Apparition when he was working as an Order operative. It was all part of Katsutoshi's bigger scheme as he intended to use the organizations for his own ends when the time was right to free Haruko. While doing assignments for the Triad and the Order, Irvin never forgot his clan and often kept in contact with the rest of his siblings. He was somewhat disappointed when his youngest sister Deidra Finian chose the path of necromancy instead of shamanism, but he came to accept the fact that she was free to choose her own path. He also mentored several young Sinlarine from other clans, often taking shaman apprentices to Ciano where they would go through a rite of passage into full shamanhood in the hands of courtesans to understand what the concept of Life really meant. He also befriended one of the young male courtesans, Bagoas, during these visits, and the two became lovers over the years. Godslayer Era Day of the Damned A Cry in the Dark Deceiver's Gambit Heart of Darkness After being captured in Malpery, Irvin was brought to the manor of Hannibal Losstarot with the rest of the party where they had a luncheon during which the Coalition made clear that their lives belonged to the Coalition until they'd paid back for all the damage their deception had caused. Irvin was treated rather harshly because of his key role in the conflict in Malperdy, and he was put in the Coalition's dungeons where he'd be tortured for information. Aliases and Nicknames ; Apparition : His alias when working undercover. Appearance A rotund man with dark hair and trimmed moustache. He's dressed in a fancy purple cape and has a warm smile on his face most of the time. Personality and Traits Rather carefree and fun-loving at times, but when it comes to matters dealing with blood oaths, he can become surprisingly serious as the events in Malperdy showed. He's dedicated to his work but knows when to take it easy, and he's a good companion who can liven up any party. He's fond of children and often rewards them with sweets. Powers and Abilities He's a shaman who knows many ancient spells. He can also defend himself adequately with a sword but his true strength has always been his wits which he's used on many occasions to get out of tricky situations. Relationships Bagoas Bagoas has known Irvin for a long time, and the two have grown close so much so that Irvin always visits him whenever he stops by in Ciano. Corwin Finian Corwin often can't stand his older brother Irvin whom he sees as too irresponsible and relaxed at times. However, he also knows that Irvin holds a great responsibility on his shoulders and he usually mellows down once he gets to spend some time with him. Still, Corwin prefers to do his own thing without letting Irvin interfere, but Irvin himself sees Corwin as a project who needs to learn to loosen up and enjoy life instead of focusing too much on duty. Deidra Finian Irvin wasn't particularly happy about Deidra choosing necromancy over shamanism, but he respected her decision because he didn't want bad blood between them. He took news of Deidra's death calmly and intends to carry on his mission to honour her sacrifice. Deidra saw Irvin as a rock who would always be there for the clan when times got rough, and she always kept his teachings in mind. Katsutoshi Kobayashi Irvin shows great respect to Katsutoshi and being the eldest of the clan, he tends to have the most serious discussions with Katsutoshi whenever they talk compared to the other siblings. He does his best to calm Katsutoshi's quick temper and is dedicated to seeing their scheme through because he wishes to fulfill the oath which his ancestor Arlen Finian once made. Katsutoshi likewise respects Irvin's wisdom and fun-loving attitude but doesn't always listen to his advice due to his impulsiveness. Kendra Finian Irvin and Kendra, being the eldest siblings, share a bond, and Kendra seems amused by Irvin's quirky antics but respects his dedication to shamanism. Irvin likewise sees Kendra as the most pragmatic of his younger siblings as Kendra neither has Corwin's tranquil fury nor Deidra's necromantic beliefs. See also *Bagoas *Finian Clan *Katsutoshi Kobayashi Category:Characters Category:Finian Clan Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age